


Stronger

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader is having a rough week, Cas unknowingly hurts her feelings.





	Stronger

The past few days had been extremely exhausting to say the least. A shape shifter had taken you hostage for twelve hours, causing all kinds of havoc while wearing a replica of your meat suit. Luckily the guys figured it out pretty quickly, rescuing you from the cage he had locked you up in.  
In the same week, Sam found a case which sounded like some vamps. This one should have been an easy, stop, drop and roll kinda situation until you got knocked out during the nest raid and Sam and Dean had to save your ass again.  
Normally, things like this didn’t happen to you. This feeling that you weren’t cut out for this life anymore just kept stalking you but the boys could always find away to pull you out of a funk.  
You were hanging out with Sam, Dean and Cas in the War room. Laughter flowed from all of you as everyone ragged on each about their screw ups over the years.  
“Oh God, Sam, I had forgotten about that. Seriously, Dean wear a fucking condom next time.” You chuckled about the Amazon case.  
“Whatever, at least I didn’t get myself seduced by that werewolf or a demon.” Dean joked about his brother’s past relationships.  
The jokes kept flying most of the evening, you had finished half a twelve pack when the conversation had hit a lull and everyone sat back and enjoyed the silence.  
A few minutes past when the very stoic Cas filled the air with his thoughts, “Women are the fairer sex, correct?”  
“Yes, Cas, that’s how we’re perceived.” You took a large swallow of beer.  
“Is it not foolish for women to become hunters? Men are stronger than women and most monsters are stronger than men so a female hunter is at an even greater disadvantage. Women shouldn’t be hunters in that regard.” The boys jaws dropped at Cas’ words waiting for you to react.  
You stood up, trying not to loose your cool with the inept angel and cut him off before he said anything else to piss be you off,  
“I’m sure that sounded different in your head, but please don’t ever say that again.“  
With that you left the table and went to your room.  
“What the hell, man?” Dean fussed at Cas.  
“I was simply stating an observation that perplexes me.” Cas tried to explain.  
Sam sat up in his chair, “It’s true most women aren’t as strong as men are but that is why women hunters are so much braver than us.”  
“Exactly!” Dean interjected, “Shit Cas, (Y/N) is so strong. She kicks our asses all the time when we spar. She is probably better at research than Sam is.“  
“Hey!” Sam called out.  
“Dude, it’s true.“ He responded to Sam’s objection, “Since, she has been hunting with us, our jobs have gotten a hell of a lot easier. Women open up to her and men tell her things when she flirts with them that Sam and I just can’t pry out people. She means so much to this team and then you tell her she shouldn’t hunt because she isn’t as physically strong as a guy is. You get your ass in there and fix this.” Dean went off on Cas.  
Cas cautiously knocked on the door, “Go away!” You yelled.  
“(Y/N)” Cas said quietly as he opened the door.  
“Castiel, what part of go away don’t you understand.” You spat as you wiped tears from your eyes while sitting up on the bed with your legs crossed.  
“Are you crying?” He asked as he came towards you.  
“No, I’m not.” lying to yourself and him.  
“I see your tears. Are you crying because of me?” Cas inquired sitting next to you on the bed.  
He caught you, so you should just be honest, “Yes and no, Cas. It’s just, I had a hard week and then what you said was very hurtful.” You spelled it out for him knowing it’s difficult for him to gage people’s emotions.  
“I didn’t mean to be hurtful. I wasn’t implying that you aren’t good at what you do. I was only trying to state a fact but then Dean helped me to understand that a hunter’s value is not solely based on their physical strength.”  
“He did.” You sniffed and looked at him with hopefully eyes.  
He surrounded you with his arms, “Yes, he did. You’re smart, brave, and very strong. I am sorry for hurting you.”  
You breathed in his warm smell as you nuzzled into his neck. “Cas, it’s ok.”  
“It’s not. Your are my friend and I should have never said that. You are very important to this team and to me.” He pulled from his embrace and looked you directly in your eyes. “How can I help fix this?”  
“Just stay with me, Cas.” your eyes pleaded with him as you placed your hand on his knee. His warm body pressed against yours and his kind thoughtful apology swirled your emotions for Cas. He was amazingly handsome and you really just needed to be comforted.  
“I will stay with you as long as you need.” He rubbed your arm.  
He was being so sweet and your hand almost involuntarily moved to his face. “I just need some comfort. Can you do that?”  
His deep blue eyes nodded before his lips pressed tenderly against yours bordering on hesitant, unsure if that is what you really meant. He broke away from the kiss, “Was that ok?” He asked.  
“Yes, Cas that was ok. Do want to continue?” Your voice was sultry trying to assess his level of interest.  
“I would love to continue.” He wiped a tear that formed at the corner of your eye. He kissed you again still gentle with almost feather like touches to your face. It felt like he didn’t want to break you but in that moment that’s what you needed. You both laid back on the bed feeling him cuddle you to his toasty body. The kissing stopped, his arms enveloped you even more as you interlocked your legs to his. Within minutes you were asleep but Cas kept holding you.  
Sam and Dean decided they were going to check up on you since you and Cas never returned. When they opened the door they saw you almost curled up in a ball around Cas with the angel’s arms encircled around you. Cas’ head moved from the pillow and signaled them to be quiet and to go away.  
“Cas, who was that?” You asked still groggy from your nap.  
“Just the guys.” He responded.  
“Oh” you weren’t sure what think. You mind was jumbled, you shouldn’t be in bed with Cas, you shouldn’t have kissed him either and now the guys knew that you probably had a moment with him. “You should go, Cas.”  
“If that’s what you want?” It should have been a statement but he posed it the form of a question.  
“Not really. I don’t want you to leave me.” You protested your own suggestion.  
“Then I won’t. Are you worried about us or what the guys will think?” Cas inquired.  
“I know it sounds silly but yes. I’ve never kissed either of them or even wanted to kiss them. Now, I feel like I’m going to ruin everything.“ The tears started to form again.  
He cupped your face, “(Y/N), look at me. You are not going to ruin anything. Don’t worry about them, they’ll understand.” He shifted his body weight, his thick thigh pressed into your core, his lips collided into yours, now with greater passion and weight behind them. His lips were delicious and tasted like honey and hops. They glided down over your jawline as he whispered kisses into your neck. You giggled as his stubble tickled a sensitive patch of skin. You ran your hand through his hair, his fingers traced down your body to your waist as your legs widened allowing him full access. You moaned feeling his clothed hardened cock against your sex.  
“You are so beautiful but you’re vulnerable right now and if you only want me for comfort, I will be here for you. I just don’t want to take advantage of you.” He confessed.  
You thought about it. You were almost happy that Cas stopped you, if you and Cas became lovers tonight, you would always be lovers or former lovers and no matter how you cut it and that would change everything. “I do want you, Cas.”  
“Do you just want me tonight or something more permanent?” He kissed you, feeling his whole body move on top of you, he grunted a little as his hips made a slow circle into you.  
“I want this to be more.” You whispered afraid to say it too loud. He moved from on top of you. You whined in disbelief, “Did I say something wrong?”  
“No,” his kisses were more gentle like earlier, “I want to take you out, spend more time with you. I care for you greatly.”  
“You do?” You thoughts ran wild, how could he actually like you.  
“Yes, I have for awhile. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?” He asked.  
A smile spread across your face as you drew your swollen bottom lip inward gently bitting it. “Yeah, Cas, I want to go out with you.”  
“Good then, I should probably go now.” He kissed your forehead.  
“You don’t have to leave. You could hold me if you want.” You voice was still needy. He agreed removing his suit jacket and trench coat and pressed his chest to your back.

When you woke the next morning, Cas had snuck out of your room. You shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen, Sam greeted you while you made yourself a cup of coffee.  
“So how are you and Cas?” Sam questioned.  
“A lot better.” You smiled.  
“I’m glad.” He informed you.  
Sam and you were always able to sit in silence and it not be akward. He never forced you to talk even though you wanted to but you didn’t know where to start. How do you tell your best guy friend that you kissed an angel last night but sometimes fate is funny.  
”(Y/N), Sam” Dean’s voice brought you out of your own head, “y'all in here?”  
“Yeah, we are.” Sam called out.  
You started smiling as soon as you saw Cas walk through the doorway with Dean. “We are going on a supply run, you need anything?” Dean asked. You pointed to the list of the fridge. “Got it!”  
Cas walked over and leaned in giving you a sweet peck on the lips, “We shouldn’t be too late. I can’t wait to take you out tonight.” You watched both Sam and Dean’s reactions as he pulled away realizing that Cas hadn’t mentioned anything to Dean either.  
“Me too.” You grinned, “What time should I be ready?”  
“Is seven ok?” His lips ghosted over top of yours.  
“Seven is wonderful.” You kissed him back.  
As they left, you heard Dean giving Cas a hard time, “Dude, why didn’t you tell me?” You chuckled to yourself.  
“So just better?” Sam raised his eyebrows as he asked you.  
“Ok we are better than better.” You simply couldn’t stop smiling or thinking about Cas. This was going to be the best date ever.


End file.
